The Legend of Zelda: War of the Twin Masks
by A.H. Taylors
Summary: 6 years after Link and his friends have slain Paradorax, a new threat threatens the land of Hyrule. Link and Gigorax must embark on a new adventure to cure Link of a virus, slowly possessing him. They will have to travel through Realms and even Time to find the elixir for Link's virus. Will they find it before Link is completely consumed by the virus, or will Hyrule fall?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: War of the Twin Masks

Episode 1: Scars of the Past

It was been a four years since Link and Zelda were married, and during that time, the trio has went their separate ways. Link and Zelda lived in Hyrule Castle, ruling the land as King and Queen, while Gigorax continued his studies in the Relic Ruins, to uncover more secrets about the once inhabited grounds. Link and Zelda now have a young child named, Nemo. Nemo is a three year old little girl that bares the appearance of her mother, but the attitude of her father.

In the mighty castle, overlooking all of Hyrule Field, a soldier was making his way to the Throne Room, where Zelda was watching Nemo while Link was away. The soldier arrived in the room to reveal Zelda in her royal dress. She had her long, golden hair in a French Braid, her pink dress open in the bottom front, with her wearing white tights underneath. She had a golden tiara resting on her head with a blue gem in the center. Beside her was a very small young girl, playing with her dolls. She had a hair length close to those of a male and was wearing a small pink dress, but no tiara. Zelda looked to the entering soldier and waited for him to come closer to her. "Your highness, a message from Gigorax," the soldier said, Zelda's eyes lighting up and quickly snatching the letter from his hands. He observes the note for a little while and responds to the soldier, "Thank you, you may be on your way." The soldier nodded and walked out. Zelda then looked to Nemo, picked her up and started on her way to Link's location.

In a completely different part of the Castle, Link was talking with the new Crusaders he formed after about a year of being king instead of there only being four knights, he had seven knights that were specially trained. Link was wearing a royal coat, that looked similar to the one King Hyrule was wearing, with white pants and chain mail worn underneath his robe. He now had a full goatee with him wearing a crown with a green gem in the center. Link was standing at the head of the table where the Crusaders were sitting, discussing terrifying news he heard from the local Fortune Teller. "Your Highness, this is silly. You want us to increase our defenses against a threat that you have no clue that even exists?" one of the Crusaders commented. "Do not be quick to judge, Samael. Even the the silliest of facts are still facts," remarked another one of the Crusaders. Another Crusader looks over to Samael and adds, "Azrael brings up a good point. We might want to trust our king." "Thank you, Michael. Now we can't take any chances of a threat over throwing Hyrule again. We have to prepare for it before it is upon us," Link said as he looks around the room, the door of the chambers opening revealing it to be Zelda. "That will be enough for today, Crusaders. I will see you all tonight," Link said, dismissing them from the room. After all the Crusaders left, Zelda continued her way to her husband, carrying Nemo in her arms. "Link, we've received a letter from Gigorax," Zelda said to him, Link's expression blank as he looked to the letter. He then quickly snatched it away from her hand and started to read it. "What does it day, dear?" Zelda asked, Link quickly answering, "Gigorax is coming to visit tonight!" Zelda smiled and hugged Link tightly, Nemo getting caught in the middle. "So he is going to attend the Festival tonight?" Zelda asked excitedly, but Link shrugged. "I'm not sure. The letter doesn't explain why he's visiting," Link pointed out, showing Zelda the letter. Nemo tugged on Zelda's coat and asked her in a innocent little voice, "Mommy, what festival are you talking about?" "Thats right, this is the first time you will be attending it this year!" Link said happily as Zelda started to explain. "Its the Good Years Festival. Your father organized it to happen every year on the day a great evil was slain. In the festival, all members of the kingdom joins together and celebrates a day of new beginnings. At the end, we all pay our respects to our past and pray to the Goddesses for a bright future." Nemo was getting more excited the more Zelda talked about the festival. "A matter of fact, we should be getting ready to go to. It will start in a couple hours," Link pointed out as Zelda nodded agreeing to the idea and walking out of the room with Nemo in her arms. Link close behind them, shutting the doors on the way out.

The couple of hours flew by as Link, Zelda, and Nemo were getting ready to attend the Good Years Festival. Zelda grabbed Nemo's hand and took her husbands arm in her's. As they started their way towards the Hyrule Town Market, Link felt a sharp pain where his scar was from the battle with Paradorax. Zelda noticed Link holding his chest and whispered, "Are you going to be alright, Honey?" Link didn't answer for a minute and then nodded his head as he added, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little heart burn, thats all." Zelda continued to stare at him in concern, but later they continued their way to the festival. Finally, they arrived at Hyrule Town Market, floral streamers hanging from the lamps posts and game stands set up all over the market place. The crowd had all the tribes together, along with their leaders. As they wondered through the festival, Zelda and Link finally saw Gigorax, now having a snow white beard growing from his chin. Link and Gigorax walked up to each other and just started at each other for a moment, their expressions blank, then Gigorax grabbed Link and pulled him into a tight hug. Link could barely breath as Gigorax yelled, "Link! It has been years! How have you been, buddy?" "Um, Gigorax, Link can't answer your question with you choking him," Zelda said with a giggle, Gigorax realized Link struggling to breath as he lets him go and sets him down. "Oh, sorry. Its just been too long since I've seen you two. I mean look at you two! You both have grown so much since we last met," Gigorax said, giving Zelda a hug as well but not as hard. He looks down at Nemo and crouches down to her height. "Who is this sweet little girl? I don't remember seeing her before," Gigorax asked as Nemo nervously hid behind Zelda. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. Gigorax is a dear friend of ours. Gigorax, this is Nemo, our daughter," Zelda answered, Gigorax looking back at Nemo. "Nemo, huh? I can tell you're meant for greatness, just like your parents were," Gigorax complimented, Nemo stepping out from behind Zelda and looks at him with her adorable, big, blue eyes. "D-Do you really think so?" she asked, Gigorax nodding his head. Link looked to Gigorax smiling and said, "How about you take Nemo to the game carts? Me and Zelda have some royal duties to take care of." Gigorax smiled softly and nodded, picking up Nemo and putting her on his shoulders as he added, "Come on Nemo, Uncle Gigorax is going to take you to play some games. How does that sound?" "That sounds really fun!" Nemo responded, Gigorax disappearing into the crowd with Nemo. Link and Zelda looked to each other and nodded, making their way to the huge stage in the center of the market place to prepare themselves for the prayer to the Goddesses. On their way to the stage, the sharp pain in Link's chest started up again, but this time, was more intense. His stopped where he was and held onto his chest with both hands, Zelda looking back and running back to him. "Link? Link! What's wrong?" Zelda asked him, now worried about his health. Link's veins began to pump hard against his skin, his muscles tightening up, preventing him from moving. After a few moments of intense pain in his body, he fell on the ground and slowly lost consciousness. The citizens forming a circle around him, Zelda kneeling in front of him, yelling, "Link! Link! Snap out of it! Link!"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The New Journey

Link opened his eyes, revealing he was inside the castle infirmary. Link looked to his right and saw Gigorax sitting next to him, Nemo standing in his lap. Nemo smiled brightly and hugged her father with great joy. "Daddy! You're okay!" Nemo shouted as Link softly smiled and hugged her back. Gigorax picked Nemo up and turned her towards him, as he said to her, "Go tell your mother she can rest easy." Nemo nodded as Gigorax set her down and ran out of the infirmary. "Where is Zelda?" Link asked, Gigorax looking back to him and replying, "She is in town trying to keep the citizens calm. You frightened a lot of people at the festival." Link slowly rose from the bed and rubbed his head as he asked Gigorax, "How long was I unconscious?" "A couple days, a matter of fact I need to talk to you about that," Gigorax responded As Link sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember that battle with Paradorax?" Gigorax asked as Link nodded, answering his question. Gigorax continued, "Well, it seems the darkness that enveloped us entered into your body when he wounded you, and can very well be the source of the infection." Link looked to his chest and placed his hand on it, looking back at him and asked, "If it's an infection then there must be a cure, right? What's the cure?" "That's the problem... I have no idea how to cure it, nor do I know what will happen to you if it spreads too much," Gigorax answered, looking to the floor and sighing. Link just stayed silent and fell back on his pillow, upset of such news revealed to him. Gigorax looked back to him and said, "Hey, it doesn't mean we can't try and look for it. I'm sure somewhere in the Relic Ruins, there is a clue that tells us how to cure this." Link looks over to him and responds, "You have a point... But what about Zelda and Nemo?" "They'll be fine, Zelda is a very knowledgeable fighter. Plus, she will have the Crusaders to help her," Gigorax pointed out, Link sitting up again but keeps his site on his bed. "Alright... When do we leave?" Link asked, Gigorax responding, "Tomorrow morning. Be ready to leave by the time I arrive at your Throne Room." Link nodded and just stared at his blankets, Gigorax standing up and waking out of the room.

Later that evening, Link went to the thrown room and opened a secret passage, leading to his hidden armory. He walked inside and looked along the walls at the items he acquired from his last adventure. He looked to the center of the room, where the Master Sword rested in a pedestal with the Triforce carved into the front of it. Link walked towards it and placed his hands on the hilt, trying to pull it out. Link couldn't get the sword to come out of the pedestal, which confused him. He looked over at the sword that Deobia gave to him on his eighteenth birthday and took in his hand softly, remembering the happy days back when he was only a simple farm boy. A voice behind him asked with a soft but disappointed tone, "Gigorax told me everything..." Link looked behind him and saw it was Zelda, standing in the doorway of the secret passage. Link walked to her as she grabbed onto him tightly, Zelda continuing, "I don't understand... Why should you go and I stay? Why can't you stay here where its safe while I go search for the cure?" Link looked to Zelda for a long period of time silently, Zelda looking up at him after Link failed to answer. "Link... Why won't you answer me?" Zelda asked, Link continuing to stay silent for a little bit longer. "Because I don't know how to answer your question. All we can do is put our faith in Gigorax's judgment," Link finally answered, Zelda pulling away from him, looking at the floor. She held her hands on her chest and just stayed silent, but after awhile she started, "Alright... But please promise me you'll be safe..." Link smiled softly and held her close to him as he promised her.

The next morning, Link woke up rather early and looked over to Zelda, still sleeping soundly in their bed. He smiled and softly kisses Zelda's forehead and got out of bed, dressing himself in his old tunic he used on his last adventure. He grabbed his packed stuff and started on his way out of the castle, but a tiny little grabbed his white pants. "Daddy, where you going?" a sweet, innocent voice asked from below him, Link looking down and it was Nemo. Nemo kept looking up at him with her big, blue eyes, waiting patiently for an answer from him. Link knelt down in front of her and answered, "I am going to go help Gigorax with his research. I will be back." Nemo just continued to look at him and then asked, "Can I come with you?" "I'm afraid not, Sweetheart. This is a job only for me and Gigorax," Link answered, Nemo looking to the ground and nods a little upset. She then gives her father a hug tightly, Link returning the hug before he got back up and walking out of the castle.

Link arrived outside the castle, where Gigorax was waiting patiently for his arrival. "Are you ready to go?" Gigorax asked, Link looking back inside the castle then back to Gigorax as he nodded. "Alright, let us be on our way," Gigorax said, walking towards the city exit, Link following close behind him. Link taking one last look at the castle before continuing to follow Gigorax out of the city.


End file.
